Out Of The Ink Well and Into The Fryer!
by Soul Eater Kishin
Summary: Sam and Dean are on the case of a man disemboweled and filled with ink... It looks like some sort of ritual. They even put a mask or an old cartoon over the guys face- hun that's funny the creator of the toon lives in town...


"But if this ever-changing world in which we're living makes you give in and cry, say live and let die!" Dean sang along to the radio moving his head in rhythm with it. He was in an oddly cheery mood.

Sam sat beside him reading the news on his old laptop. "Hmm? That's definitely strange." Sam said upon skimming a particularly troubling news article.

"Hey, you ruined my solo. It better be good." Dean grumbled in a half teasing tone whilst glancing at his younger brother nudging him slightly.

"Living sacrifice to a cartoon character. Wouldn't say that's good." Sam responded waiting until they stopped at a red light before showing Dean. The image on the screen showed a man hung up with his arms outstretched. His stomach gutted and a cartoony mask placed over his face. Behind him are large words written in ink.

With that Dean previously happy mood vanished with a scowl. "He will set us free? I don't even recognize the mask how do you know it's an old cartoon and not just some Halloween mask?" Dean leaned over looking at the picture before looking back at the road to begin driving again.

"Because I read the article." Sam gives Dean a duh look. "Apparently, it came from a cartoon series called Bendy The Dancing Demon. It's old and pretty obscure."

"Explains why I hadn't heard of it." Dean glanced at Sam. "What makes you think this is our kind of thing? And not just some crazy obsessed fan. I mean those do happen."

"Witness report: 'I heard what sounded like a hammer and nails and looked out my window to see a man, I swear I'm not crazy and I know it sounds ridiculous, but his skin. It was like he was covered in some sort of black paint or ink- no it was more like he was made of it. That's when I called the police.. I swear the man's eyes where glowing."

"That sounds like our thing alright." Dean sighed tapping the steering wheel. "A man made of ink huh world keeps getting stranger."

"Thats not all. Guess who lives in town." Sam scrolled down the page skimming through the article to double check.

"Who."

"Henry Stein, one of the owners of the company that produced the cartoon. Not only that he's apparently the guy who made the character, most of the companies characters."

"Heh well isn't that a nasty coincidence. So check out body and then go question, Mr. Stein." Dean drove off through the empty road. Before glancing at Sam. Where are we headed?"

Brooklyn, NY

"Excuse me officer. Where here to see about the uh cartoon case." Dean said showing his badge for a moment before putting it back in his pocket. Not really giving the real officer time to examine it or second guess. He gave a smile stride in confidences, the Officer kinked an eyebrow at their introduction. "Oh and this is my partner." Dean pointed at Sam.

"Is that what the feds are calling it?" The young officer shook her head. "Why do the feds even have any interest in it."

"We think it might lead to an uh terroristic threat." Sam explained ad libing the explanation. The officer shrugged her shoulders. Figuring it was a good enough explanation.

"Alright, Agents follow me." The officer guided them into the back of the station to the morgue. She opened the old metal door a cold wind going through them. Causing the boys to minorily shiver.

The doctor looked up from where he stood scalpel in hands drenched in blood and ink. "Agents?" He questioned carefully putting down the scalpel on a messy tray. "This is a surprise and not very far into the case either."

"What do you have for us Doc?" Dean asked walking up to the table Sam by his side. The Doctor carefully moved the victims internals with a gloved hand.

"Well as you can see, with all this ink in his stomach looks like he was forced to ingest it or drank it willingly. Obviously, before being... Well disemboweled." The Doctor said picking up a small jar where most of the victims partially digested food remained. "Where getting it tested to see if it's actually ink, but that's the running theory for now at least."

"Do you have any idea how he died." Sam questioned looking over the body.

"Agent use your eyes the man was disemboweled really how do you think he died." The Doctor grumbled.

"uh, Fair enough." Dean elbowed his brother in jest. "What about a weapon? Any ideas in that." Dean asked looking over the body. After a while of seeing people being torn open by monsters... Dead bodies don't affect you very much.

"My guess would be some sort of hatchet or ax. Judging by the wound. Leaning more towards an axe."

"So we're looking for a madman forced feeding people ink and disemboweling them with an ax, that's just great isn't it." Dean sighed. "Can I get a copy of your full report."

"Of course should be done by tomorrow. Hopefully, you guys find whoever did this. Doesn't seem like a one-off killing to me... Seems like it's done by someone who knows exactly what they are doing. It was messy, but done with experienced hands."

Sam and Dean walked back to the Impala. Sam shaking his head a bit disgruntled. "Did it seem to you that he was a little too casual about this?" Sam asked opening the impala door.

"Well he probably sees lot of death. You know from working in a morgue. Any idea what we might be dealing with?" Dean got in the car and started it up. He gently ran his hand over the cars steering wheel in a loving fashion.

Sam took a second to think before something came to him. "Suzuri no tamashii maybe. Although they are usually made from scrolls. Best bet I have."

"And that is what exactly brainiac?" Dean pulled out of the station and onto the road.

"They are scrolls that have gotten a story imprinted on them so many times they begin to resemble it. Maybe it works the same for cartoons. All those hand drawn cells."

"Why would they fill people up with ink?"

"No idea."

"So we have a dead guy filled with ink, a potential creature, now just to talk to the creator himself. Do you have the address?".

Henry Stein's House

A loud knock came from the door and Bendy walked towards it pressing his eye against the peephole. "Henry! Some weird guys in suits are here for you!" He called jumping off the chair he had pushed to the door and pulling it out of the way.

Henry walked in from the other room snapping his fingers. "You three know the drill." He pointed behind him and the toons sighed before walking into the basement so no one would see them. Tom carrying a bowl of whatever he swiped from the kitchen a glum look on his face.

Henry then opened the door putting on a fake smile. "Hello?" He questioned looking at the two men in suits. One with short brown hair and the other with long shaggy brown hair. Both men are fairly tall.

Sam and Dean looked at the old artist both of them noticing for a man that must be at the latest in his mid-60s he looked surprisingly well. He had some grey hair, but other than that he looked as well as can be.

"Mr. Stein? Right?" Dean asked pulling out his badge in sync with Sam. Showing the badges only for a second so the Henry couldn't get a good look at them.

"Yeah, but please just call me Henry. Is this about that poor guy?" Henry asked giving a sympathetic smile.

"Afraid so." Sam told him.

"Shame about the poor guy. Wish there was something I could do to stop something like that."

"That's what we are here to talk about Henry, can we come inside?" Sam gave a reassuring smile in an attempt to gain Henry's trust, but Henry stepped outside closing the door.

"Sorry my wife, Linda is sick wouldn't want to bother her with all this." Henry itched the scruff on his face nonchalantly. "Now if there is anything I can do to help you I will be more then happy to."

"You have to understand Mr. Stein these where your characters so you're under a lot of suspicions." Dean chimed in crossing his arms.

"Oh, well I'm just an old man. Can't see why people would think I'm the cause o-" A loud crash interrupted the artists reply. He snapped back to look at the house a face filled with concern. "I'm going to go check on Linda she might have fallen over, officers please if you need anything else feel free to contact me." He quickly went inside which was followed by the sounds of more crashing.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other for a moment before forcing the door open and going inside. "Come on big guy you need to calm down your safe now! Remember your safe here." Henry's voice echoed from the other room. Sam pointed out a large ink stain covering the wall and it followed by large puddles on the ground.

They both quickly drew their weapons to be safe as they stepped forward. Eyes widening at the scene before them. Henry was trying to calm a tall mangled creature with a large grin. A cartoon dog pulled on his ears in worry as he looked at the scene and a woman with horns looked worried as she tightly held onto a knife.

Upon the ink creature seeing the brothers he began to freak out again attempting to attack them. Henry cursed pushing back on the ink demons chest to try and prevent his attack on the brothers. Dean fired a shot at the creature and went through their shoulder. Bendy yowled in shock shoving Henry out of the way as he went to attack Sam and Dean.

The brother quickly dodged out of the way firing at him, but finding that it didn't do much, but annoy the creature making it angry. "No, no! Stop!" Henry begged running in front of Bendy and shoving the brothers out of the way with surprising strength for an old man. "All your doing is making him more unstable!" Henry shouted at them. "Tom take them away, Alice come help me!" He demanded before doing a calming motion with his hands at Bendy. "Hey it's ok, they where just scared I'm not going to let them hurt you."

The large cartoony dog walked towards the brothers pushing up the sleeves of a button-up shirt as he did so, it revealed a mechanical arm. The dog let out a growl and the brothers glanced at each other. Their bullets hadn't done much to the creature and they probably wouldn't do much to this one either. At least that's what the brothers assumed. It was Sam who spoke. "ok, ok." He said calmly putting his gun down and then nudging Dean to do the same. "I think we all just need to calm down."

The wolf growled as he grabbed them by the collars of their shirt with a surprisingly strong grip. "Hey come on, shouldn't you be a good boy and let us go?" Dean chuckled, however, Tom didn't appreciate the joke and was purposely more rough with Dean as he shoved the brothers into the coat closet. Tom then sat in front of the door with his arms crossed.

"Nice going, Sam. Now we're trapped in here." Dean groaned glaring at his younger brother.

"Did you have any better ideas, Dean? This would have gone better if he didn't call him a good boy." Sam responded. "Besides our bullets weren't doing anything."

"The first one did."

"I think that was more the shock of it then pain." the two argued back and forth until the door finally opened. Tom narrowed his eyes down at the two from where they sat on the floor.

"Come on." The wolf said with a surprisingly deep and rough voice. The kind you get after years and years of smoking. The Winchester's looked at each other for a moment before standing up. After doing so they noticed Alice standing in the way to the living room. The knife she was holding now relaxed with a sword. Dean smiled slightly at her hoping to flirt his way out.

"I want you both to listen." She said her voice stern. "I'm sure you both have questions and there's no way we can hide from them... we knew we couldn't forever. I also know most people upon coming across that scene would have fainted or ran away. You didn't." She twirled her sword in her hand effortlessly. "Which means you must have experience, so give me you other weapons."

"Now, Mrs... Inky lady," Dean smiled in a flirtatious manor. "You can understand why we don't want to give you o-"

"Hand them over or Tom gets to beat you to a bloody pulp." She said not allowing Dean to finish. Tom crackled his knuckles.

"Ok ok." Sam reaches into his pocket. "We do need these back please." He pulled out the demon dagger and handed to Alice slowly. Dean sighed before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a stolen angel blade before very hesitantly handing it over.

Alice then walked off heading to the second story of the house. "Follow me." Tom grumbled walling into the living room.

Henry sat on the couch ink dripping from his arm and a much smaller ink demon that more resembled the cartoon latched onto his other arm. He looked at the Winchester's fearfully. Henry raised his hand gently patting Bendy on the head in a calming gesture.

The Winchester's looked at the smaller creature in surprise before yelping when Boris put a hand on either brothers shoulder and forced them to sit. "Good dog." He muttered at Dean.

"Uh thank you Tom," Henry smiled at the wolf and he nodded in response.

"I'm sure you two have questions." Henry said gesturing for them to respond. "Ask away."

"Why are you protecting that thing if it killed that man?" Dean asked very bluntly.

"Dean!" Sam scolded.

Bendy gripped onto Henry's arm tighter causing the artist to wince slightly. "It's ok Bendy." Henry said calmly despite the clear ink dripping off of him. "Why don't you go upstairs with Alice."

"How about we dunk it in ink thinner." Dean threatened and Bendy's eyes turned white with fear. He pressed his face into Henry's now ink stained shirt.

Tom growled covering Deans face with his metal hand before giving a thumbs up. Bendy was again becoming more unstable his claws ripping through one of his gloved hands. "Come on Bendy it's ok I won't let them hurt you." Henry said in a soothing manner. "Now go upstairs, ok?"

Bendy slowly nodded and let go of Henry. He quickly ran towards the stairs before looking at the brothers as he went up. Which caused him to lose footing and trip landing face first on a step. He quickly got back up shook his head and then ran upstairs.

With that Tom let go of Dean's face and went back to silently standing between the two. Glaring the entire time.

"That things name is Bendy," Henry scoffed at the brothers. "And he didn't do this, he doesn't want to hurt anyone. Not again."

"Again?" Sam asked in a concerned voice. "Mr. Stein you have to understand we don't know what these things are."

"Well, clearly their cartoons."

"yes, bu-" Sam was interrupted by his brother.

"BUT how where they made and how do we kill them!"

Tom growled raising a fist at Dean a clear threat to punch him. "No idea, sure you can kill em, but they just come right back. Cartoons are like that. Durable."

"You should like someone whose tried."

"Yes I did, back in the studio. That never ending nightmare." Henry mumbled before coughing and speaking clearer. "I think it would go best to explain some basic things. Bendy is soulless and made purely from ink, while Tom and Alice here have souls and just their bodies are made of ink, they are beginning to piece back together who they where."

"Tha-"

"I'm not finished. They where made into these cartoons by Joey Drew my old partner. He used a machine that mixed magic an ink. He wanted to make an amusement park with living cartoons. When the first one... Bendy didn't turn out right he decided to start using the souls of his employees. And uuuhh well it's all a little complicated. "

"So Alice and Tom here used to be people?" Sam asked.

"We are people." Tom growled itching his face.

"Right sorry,"

"That still begs the question why do you let tha- why do you let 'Bendy' here. If anyone is to blame for this it's that thing." Dean crosses his arms eyes narrowed. Tom glances at Dean kind of subtly nodding his head.

"He was killed with an ax wasn't he?" Henry looked down at his feet.

"What?"

"The man that was killed, he was murdered with an ax, right?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at the man, but Same responded. "Yes he was."

"He shouldn't have been able to get out, although with the loop broken guess it's not to much of a surprise... It's most likely a man named Sammy- Samuel Lawrence. Sounds like what he does."

"Let me guess it's not his fault either." Dean grumbled crossing his arms.

"Well not entirely, but he won't listen to reason."


End file.
